


My Yuri

by xaihime



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Dirty Talk, Dom Victor Nikiforov, Light Bondage, Light D/s, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Riding, Rimming, Sub Katsuki Yuuri, Top Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:45:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9151357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xaihime/pseuds/xaihime
Summary: Victor rewards Yuri for a job well-done.(Or: Yuri the Piglet and Victor the Wolf)Takes place directly after the events of Episode 7.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlackCatFantasia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCatFantasia/gifts).



> This is a very late birthday gift for my best friend Cat! She got to choose what she wanted in the fic, and I did my best to include everything. Here’s a list of what was requested:
> 
> \- “Victor destroying Yuri”  
> \- Blowjob  
> \- Rimming  
> \- 69  
> \- Rimming/69 Combination  
> \- Orgasm Denial  
> \- Riding  
> \- Bondage  
> \- Lap Riding  
> \- Dirty Talk  
> \- Vocal Yuri  
> \- Multiple Positions  
> \- Multiple Orgasms  
> \- Aftercare
> 
> I'm also counting this as a gift to Victor for his birthday~ Hope you enjoy!

The hotel room was in a much better state than they’d left it in this morning. Yuri’s clothes had been folded and piled on the suitcase in the corner, and the cosmetics had been lined up neatly on the vanity. Someone, presumably a housekeeper, had left a fluffy stuffed poodle propped against the pillows of one of the immaculately made beds. Victor meandered over and plucked it up, regarding it fondly for a moment before presenting it to Yuri with a smile.

 

“I wonder if it was meant for me or you,” Yuri mumbled, nestling his face into the synthetic fur. The gifter couldn’t have known which bed was whose, and Victor and Yuri had been sleeping together anyway.

 

Victor shrugged his coat off and draped it over a chair. “If it was for me, I’m giving it to you,” he said. “And if it was for you, well, it’s yours.” His voice was pleasantly sing-song and relaxed. Yuri watched him as he continued to undress, eyes following the nimble, practiced movement of long fingertips popping buttons from holes and loosening ties. A faint blush dusted over his cheeks.

 

Slipping the belt from the loops on his slacks, Victor was all too aware of Yuri’s lingering gaze on him. With his back to his boyfriend, he smirked mischievously and let his dress shirt fall from his shoulders. The light fabric fluttered down to pool at his feet, revealing an expanse of smooth, pale skin, powerful muscles coiled beneath. Victor preened at the sound of Yuri’s breath hitching in his throat; he turned, allowing a full view of his front, and gifted Yuri with one of his renowned charming smiles.

 

After their kiss on live television today—broadcasting their relationship to the globe—Victor was feeling especially covetous. Despite claiming Yuri as his own in front of millions, he was itching to reaffirm their bond. He wanted to remind Yuri physically (as he had been, quite regularly throughout the past few months) that he belonged to Victor, as much as Victor belonged to him.

 

“Yuri,” he cooed now, pulling Yuri’s attention from Victor’s chest to his face. “Aren’t you going to get ready for bed, too? We’ve had a long day.”

 

“Ah, right, sorry,” Yuri stuttered. “I guess I’m just a bit out of it. After all that happened today.” The blatant want so evident in his wide pupils and flushed cheeks remained unspoken. Victor was overwhelmed with another rush of pride at being the sole cause of that heat.

 

He glided over easily, cupping Yuri’s chin in his hand. “Of course, darling. You must be exhausted. Would you like me to give you a massage before bed?” The innocent question (perhaps not so innocent, and Yuri knew, by the way the younger man’s breath came shallower) was a set-up. Victor’s ego wouldn’t be the only thing getting stroked tonight.

 

Yuri hugged the stuffed poodle tighter to his chest, giving a minute nod. “I’d like that.”

 

 _So would I,_ Victor mused to himself. Out loud, “Take your clothes off and get comfortable on the bed.”

 

The command set a shiver up Yuri’s spine. He sidestepped around Victor, who had been crowding him against the wall, and placed the plush on the bed to begin stripping hastily.

 

Victor followed suit, peeling off what remained of his clothing while watching Yuri from the corner of his eye. The man had toned up considerably from practice and training; his stomach and arms were toned, and his legs especially were shapely and strong. Victor loved him like this, but he was so looking forward to the end of the season, when he’d be able to squeeze and bury his face in the warm layer of extra plush that Yuri would inevitably put on.

 

For now, though, Victor contented himself by slinking up behind Yuri and running his hands down those slim hips, caressing the supple skin all the way around to that pert ass—which had, to Victor’s excitement, remained wonderfully full and inviting even over the course of training. Yuri moaned softly in his throat, tilting his head back to rest against Victor’s shoulder as they were pressed together. He lifted his arms up and reached back to run his fingers through Victor’s hair, the movement allowing Victor more room to touch him. Yuri arched his back invitingly at Victor’s wide hands splaying firmly over his stomach, pausing there for a moment in worship before sliding down lower.

 

“Please, Victor,” Yuri whined breathily. He turned his head to plant frantic, needy kisses along Victor’s jaw.

 

Heat surged low in Victor’s belly. His erection pressed into Yuri’s ass, settling between the impossibly plush cheeks. “I know, baby,” he murmured. “I’ve got you.” He kissed Yuri, their mouths pressing hard together. Yuri’s lips parted eagerly, but Victor was quick to pull away, wrenching a whine of protest from his student. “I’m going to take care of you, my love,” he assured. “Lay down on the bed for me.”

 

Warm palms pressed briefly into the meat of Yuri’s thighs, encouraging the man forward. No further prompting was needed; Yuri climbed onto the mattress and settled down on his back, anticipation coiling in his stomach. He watched as Victor bent to rummage briefly in his suitcase and retrieve two small bottles, both of which Yuri was on very friendly terms with by now. The first, a bronze vial filled with honey-colored liquid, was massage oil. The second, larger bottle contained the couple’s favorite lube. The sight of them elicited a Pavlovian response in Yuri; his half-hard cock jumped in interest.

 

Victor chuckled softly, sitting down at Yuri’s side near the center of the bed. He reached a hand out to remove his lover’s glasses and place them on the nightstand. “Don’t you want me to work on your back?” he asked innocently.

 

Yuri averted his gaze. “I think most of the tension is in my legs.”

 

“Really?” Victor slid his fingertips down from Yuri’s navel to mid-thigh. “Around here?”

 

Goosebumps sprouted along Yuri’s skin at the featherlight touch. “Y-yes.” He closed his eyes as Victor moved to settle further down the bed.

 

“Alright, Yuri,” the champion skater said. Yuri heard the gentle _pop!_ of the massage oil being opened. “Your coach will take good care of you.”

 

~*~

 

Victor lifted Yuri’s right leg, kneading the flesh of the calf and stretching it out. The man sprawled on the bed before him was now completely limp and pliant, skin slick and sleek with oil, his supple limbs reflecting the dim light of the bedside lamp.

 

“Darling?” Victor bent Yuri’s knee up, laying a gentle peck on the skin there. “How are you feeling?”

 

“Mmng,” was Yuri’s eloquent response. He was gorgeously flushed, from his cheeks to his chest, and panting lightly from the pleasure of Victor’s massage. Laid out prettily, cock twitching against his belly—simply edible. Victor licked his lips.

 

Careful not to disturb Yuri’s blissful daze, he placed the massage oil on the floor in favor of the lube. Yuri didn’t so much as flinch when Victor popped the cap; his eyes had closed and his head lolled to the side, knuckles brushing that sinful lower lip. Victor groaned inwardly, squeezing the base of his own erection.

 

“Beautiful boy,” Victor murmured. He ran his lips down Yuri’s navel, earning a giggle from his lover. Bringing lube-slicked fingers down between well-worked thighs, Victor began to delicately trace Yuri’s tight hole.

 

“Ah!” Yuri gasped, coming at once to attention. He curled up a bit to watch as Victor slid knuckle-deep into him.

 

Predatory eyes gazed darkly up at Yuri, but Victor’s voice was all sugar. “Is this alright, baby? Do you want this?”

 

The finger inside him pushed in deeper and crooked up, making Yuri’s hips jerk. “Ah! _Yes_ , Victor!”

 

“Ah-ah,” Victor tutted softly. He teased a second finger just against the puckered entrance. “Is that how we ask? Hm, Yuri?”

 

Yuri sucked in a trembling breath, opening his legs wider. “ _Please,_ Victor? Please?”

 

“Please what, my love?” Victor pushed, but he was already relenting, giving Yuri the second finger and setting to work intermittently scissoring him open and circling his prostate.

 

Minutes passed, Yuri grappling with words through the dizzying fog of bliss. “Please, f—” his breath caught in his throat as a third finger stretched his sensitive rim. “Please, Victor, I want you inside. Not just fingers, p-please, I need _you_.”

 

Victor hummed approvingly. “That’s good, Yuri. That’s my beautiful, greedy boy.” He slid his slick fingers out with an obscene squelch, slamming them back in and hitting that sensitive bundle of nerves head on.

 

 _“Victor!”_ Yuri yelped. His body writhed, unable to keep still under Victor’s ministrations, hips pushing back feverishly onto the fingers massaging his prostate. “Oh, God, Victor. Victor, _Victor!”_

 

“Shh,” Victor soothed, voice muffled against Yuri’s thigh. “It’s alright. Cum for me, baby.”

 

Yuri chanced a quick glance down at Victor which was, in hindsight, a mistake. The sight of Victor—face partly obscured by Yuri’s cock, mouth nipping lovingly at the flesh of Yuri’s thighs, all while those hooded blue eyes stared fixedly up at him—proved too much to bear.

 

He sobbed Victor’s name, back arching as he painted his own belly with his cum. Victor worked him through it, continuing to gently finger him, brushing lovingly against the inner walls that clamped down on him. It seemed an eternity before Yuri finally came down; his head swam and his body trembled with little aftershocks. He whimpered as Victor began to lick up his spent cock, the stimulation tickling and uncomfortable so soon after his orgasm.

 

“Wow, Yuri,” Victor praised. He stared reverently up at his boyfriend, slowly cleaning him with his tongue. “I love it when you cum without me touching here. It looks like it could use some attention now, though, no?” He smoothed a palm up Yuri’s length, resting flat and idle against his belly, before mouthing at the head.

 

“Ah!” Yuri snapped his legs shut reflexively, but Victor was ready; he whined as he was kept spread open by the older man’s firm grip. “N-no, wait, Victor. Please, I can’t— _Augh_!” Yuri’s head slammed back against the pillows, knuckles white as he clenched the sheets in his fists; Victor was pulling the foreskin back and darting his tongue against the sensitive glans.

 

“Sweet Yuri,” Victor said. “I know you’ve got more in you. Let me take care of it.” Parting his lips, Victor began to take Yuri completely into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks.

 

Yuri covered his lips with the back of his hand to muffle his soft breathy whines, nodding finally in assent. His cock was valiantly beginning to plump up on Victor’s hot, wet tongue. A smooth hand wrapped around the length of Yuri that Victor’s mouth didn’t occupy, twisting and working him back up until he was hard and aching once more. He slid a hand down to tangle in Victor’s silky locks.

 

Victor hummed around the cock in his mouth, nuzzling into the touch. Yuri’s grip was never tight or forceful; his hand was a gentle weight, simply seeking comfort. Victor used his own free hand to reach up and splay reassuringly across Yuri’s stomach. The gesture had the added effect of holding the squirming man still.

 

It didn’t take too long for Yuri—sensitive still from his first orgasm—to reach the edge again. Victor could tell his boyfriend was close from the breathless little stream of _“ah, ah, ah”_ floating like music from his parted lips, and the way his muscles clenched to hold himself back. Victor licked along the slit, Yuri’s delicious, salty taste playing on his tongue. He moaned, smiling when Yuri’s back arched.

 

“Vi-Victor,” Yuri stuttered, right on cue. “I’m c-close. Please, I’m so close.”

 

Victor paid him no mind. He continued to suck and bob his head on Yuri’s cock, right up until he felt the muscles in Yuri’s abdomen twitch. Then he abruptly pulled up and off, squeezing the base tightly to keep Yuri from cumming. He grinned wolfishly at his lover’s pained sob, at the devastation and confusion that crossed Yuri’s face.

 

“Sorry, my love,” he said, absolutely not sorry. “Don’t you want to cum with me inside you?”

 

Yuri huffed, brows furrowed, though he couldn’t help but shudder with arousal. Tentatively, he spread his legs and pulled them up. “S-so you’ll…?”

 

Victor chuckled, delighted at Yuri’s eagerness. “In time, darling. But first—” he straightened up so that he knelt between Yuri’s thighs, holding his own dripping cock in hand, “—won’t you return the favor?”

 

Warm, wide brown eyes stared hungrily at the girth cradled in Victor’s palm; Victor tracked the bobbing of Yuri’s Adam’s apple as the man swallowed. When Yuri sat up and leaned forward for it, already parting his lips and letting his pink tongue peek out, Victor pushed him down lightly with a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Patience, lovely one,” Victor said, smitten with Yuri’s small pout. “Come down here for me, this way.”

 

Though a bit puzzled at first, Yuri did as he was told, shuffling around so that he faced the foot of the bed. Meanwhile, he watched over his shoulder as Victor sat behind him, leaning back against the headboard. Once Victor was settled, he flashed a brilliant smile and patted his lap. Yuri stared at him quizzically for only a moment before realization dawned on him, turning his cheeks a bright shade of pink. Then he was biting his lip, hesitating.

 

“It’s okay, Yuri,” urged Victor. “Come here. Let me see you.” When Yuri still waffled, Victor allowed his voice to drop an octave. “Yuri. You won’t deny me a taste of you, will you?”

 

That had Yuri shuddering lightly and inching back, at last, to climb on top of Victor. With his head lowered, his nose was right in Victor’s cock; and of course, Yuri’s ass was on full display for Victor, who gave a low wolf whistle at the sight of that perfect, plump bottom. Yuri melted at the sound.

 

Just as Yuri was about to open his mouth to take Victor in, he was grabbed by his thighs and yanked backwards a bit. “Too far, Yuri,” Victor complained, and now he was so close that Yuri could feel warm breath ghosting against his balls and hole. He shivered.

 

At first, Victor only massaged his ass, occasionally giving small nips and kisses to the meatiest parts of him. Yuri swirled his tongue around Victor’s cock, trying to focus on his task rather than what was going on behind him.

 

He was often self-conscious of his head-giving skills; he’d asked multiple times for his coach to teach him, but he’d always been dismissed. Victor insisted that as long as Yuri was enjoying himself, Victor would feel it too. Yuri followed this advice, though he still felt rather sloppy. He couldn’t see how sucking gracelessly on Victor’s cock—licking haphazardly without technique, still unable to take him in all the way to the base, often slurping noisily and lapping at the cockhead—could bring his boyfriend any pleasure.

 

Victor wanted to tell Yuri how he felt—he just wasn’t sure that Yuri would recover so well after being told that Victor loved watching him suck on his cock like an ice cream cone.

 

Now, Yuri was fixed on dragging his mouth up and down Victor’s length, tonguing it as he went along; messy as he was, his cheek had gotten involved and was now shiny with spit and precum. He paid little mind. Reaching the head again, he took it between his lips and bobbed on it, working on taking it in deeper with each dip. He was just starting to feel the discomfort of his gag reflex when a hot, wet prodding at his entrance made him yelp around Victor’s cock.

 

“Nn!” His face pressed into Victor’s length as he tried to peer back at his coach. “Victor, d-don’t— _ah!”_

 

Victor ran the flat of his tongue in long stripes over Yuri’s hole before circling it gently with the tip. He gave Yuri’s asscheeks a playful smack and squeeze— _“Fuck,_ Victor!”—then parted them even wider, using his thumbs to spread his hole nice and open. This allowed him more room to press his nose in and wiggle his tongue inside. He set to darting in and out, slowly at first and then with increasing urgency, sucking on the puffy rim. When he drew back for air he worked a thumb in, making sure Yuri was never empty for long. Soon he was thrusting his tongue in alongside the digit, stretching his boyfriend fully. He dedicated himself to getting Yuri thoroughly soaked, inside and out.

 

Meanwhile, Yuri was nearly incoherent—babbling and begging ceaselessly, eyes glazed over as Victor ate him out. “Y-yes—Oh God, Victor—please, oh—m-more, yes, oh God, fuck.” His moans were muffled slightly by Victor’s cock, which still lay patiently erect while Yuri wiggled his ass back onto Victor’s face.

 

Victor wanted to scold Yuri—remind him of his duties by thrusting his cock up into that warm, flushing face—but it was so indescribably lovely seeing Yuri so riled up, so lost to the world that he felt no shame in cursing and begging for what he needed, so absolutely and deliciously _debauched_. So Victor allowed Yuri his negligence, settling with the small friction Yuri’s cheek granted while pressed to his cock, and continued to lick and suck Yuri even further into his headspace.

 

Soon enough, Victor could feel Yuri becoming frustrated. The thrusts back onto his face became more feverish, more distressed as Yuri sought more. Victor gave Yuri’s hole one more sloppy kiss before pulling back, wiping a hand across his wet mouth and chin.

 

“What’s wrong, baby?”

 

Yuri whined, swaying hips seeking Victor’s mouth again. “Don’t stop, Victor,” he mewled. “I need it. Need more, please.”

 

Victor grinned, kneading Yuri’s ass. “What is it? Tell me what you want me to do.”

 

An impatient grumble was lost in the crease of Victor’s hip and thigh, but the champion skater felt the small vibration against his skin. He grinned, pressing a worshipful kiss to his boyfriend’s delectable ass.

 

“You,” conceded Yuri at last. “Need you, please, Victor. Please? Want you, want your cock inside me,” he rambled, rubbing his face pleadingly against Victor’s erection, which twitched gamely at the words.

 

Victor’s breath stuttered with the sudden surge of hot arousal that pulled at his gut. “Yuri…”

 

“Need you to fuck me Victor, please? Please fuck me, God, I need you—”

 

A firm smack sounded against Yuri’s rump, making the man cry out. The pain was quickly tailed by a soothing tongue laving the hurt away. Victor moaned lowly into Yuri’s ass.

 

“Of course, lovely boy,” he said. “So greedy, always so hungry for me, aren’t you?”

 

Yuri whined.

 

“Beautiful, beautiful Yuri. I’ll always take care of you, won’t I?”

 

“Yes, Victor. You, only you.”

 

“That’s right, baby. Now, lay down on your back.”

 

Yuri obeyed eagerly, clambering off of his coach and practically flopping down onto the mattress. Victor reached out to run his fingertips adoringly down his boyfriend’s cheek. He bit his lip. God, he couldn’t wait to feed his cock to Yuri’s eager ass.

 

He rose up quickly from the bed, snatching his tie from where it was draped over a chair. Yuri watched him through eyes feverish with heat.

 

“Victor?”

 

“Hands up, Yuri,” Victor ordered. “You’ve done so well today, I’m going to treat you to something special.”

 

Yuri’s ears (and cock) perked at the idea, but he eyed the black tie warily. He’d been tied up by Victor before, and he enjoyed it well enough, but more often than not Victor used it as a means to slowly and carefully take him apart, bringing him to the edge continuously and not allowing him climax until the very end of a few tortuous hours. Yuri squirmed. He wanted to cum badly, and he wanted it to happen _soon._ Right now, preferably, with Victor’s cock shoved so far up his ass he wouldn’t be able to sit right tomorrow without remembering how thoroughly he’d been fucked tonight by his boyfriend.

 

Still, the thought of lying helpless and prone under Victor’s piercing blue gaze made his breath come quicker. Victor did always take such good care of him, no matter what. Yuri worried his bottom lip between his teeth, raising his arms up and crossing his wrists above his head.

 

“Yes, please, Victor.”

 

“That’s my sweet boy.”

 

Tying Yuri’s hands, Victor was suddenly overcome with the weight of the other man’s trust, which had been placed so earnestly and generously into Victor’s palms. He granted himself a bit of time to bury his nose in Yuri’s (now beautifully disheveled) hair, breathing in the sweet reassuring scent. Of course, he’d given all of himself to Yuri, as well. The younger man held as much of Victor as Victor did of Yuri. He hoped his precious lover saw this. He smiled into the soft black locks, pressing a gentle kiss to Yuri’s scalp before rising up to continue with the main event at hand.

 

A light touch to Yuri’s knees was all it took for the younger man to fall open for Victor, spreading those creamy smooth legs and revealing his drooling cock and rosy, fluttering entrance. Victor’s mouth watered. He licked his lips, catching how deep brown eyes tracked the movement, and settled down to kneel between Yuri’s thighs.

 

He smoothed his hands down along his boyfriend’s sides, fanning his fingers out to catch as much skin as he could. He felt goosebumps prickle up beneath his touch. Flicking his glance up, he noticed the slight shudder of Yuri’s shoulders.

 

“Nervous, baby?” he asked lowly.

 

The words caught in Yuri’s throat; he bit his lip, shaking his head slightly.

 

Truthfully, though, he was always a bit nervous when it came to sex with Victor. The man was an apex predator in bed—smooth, calculating, with dark eyes boring holes into his prey with their heat. He was impressively strong, muscles quivering under smooth pale skin as he thrusted into Yuri’s body, held himself up on his arms, or—on one occasion—held Yuri up completely as he fucked him against a window. Yuri never felt more like a little piglet than he did in bed with a horny and wolfish Victor. Still, it excited him. And he was sure he would be able to turn the tables once he gained more experience. Probably.

 

He felt Victor laugh breathily against his stomach, the sound sending a happy, glowing warmth to his chest. Lush lips nibbled lightly at the skin around his navel; Yuri arched, encouraging, but Victor tutted softly and held him down firmly by the hips.

 

Yuri’s eyes widened when he saw Victor nosing down beneath his balls.

 

“Victor, no, please,” he begged. “No more teasing, please put it in. Please, Victor— _ah!”_ Yuri’s words slammed to a halt as he was promptly ignored. Victor’s tongue prodded his entrance, wiggling in alongside two spit-slick fingers.

 

Yuri was well-loosened already; he felt prepared enough to take Victor’s thick cock in one fell thrust. But Victor had always taken great pains to ensure that Yuri was as stretched and wet as possible. He set to work licking and fingering Yuri open for a second time, his own cock twitching and leaking at  the sound of Yuri’s high breathy moans.

 

“Victor, _please,_ ” Yuri cried, nearly sobbing as Victor nailed his prostate with expert fingers. “Please, I can’t anymore, please _fuck_ me, oh _God_ —”

 

Victor grinned as best as he could with his tongue fucking into Yuri. The man was writhing, absolutely _desperate_ for Victor’s cock, arms twisting and pulling against the restraints. When he wasn’t shamelessly begging for Victor to slam into him, he was whimpering and moaning helplessly.

 

When Victor— _finally!—_ stretched out an arm to fumble along the bed for the lube, Yuri nearly burst into tears with relief. He panted heavily as Victor wormed himself upright between Yuri’s thighs, drizzling a copious amount of lube onto his own aching cock.

 

“Okay, Yuri,” Victor said, the deep richness of his voice alone enough to make Yuri’s legs fall open wider in submission. “You’ve done so incredibly well today.” Yuri shook with pleasure. “So now, as your coach, and your gracious lover—” Victor lined his cock up to Yuri’s needy hole, “—I’m going to reward you.”

 

With a forward roll of his hips, the head of Victor’s cock popped into Yuri. They both gasped, Victor’s brow furrowing at the tight, wet heat clenching around him. He paused for a moment to collect himself, but Yuri was having none of it—he dug his heels into the mattress and slammed himself down, taking Victor in all the way to the hilt. The sudden movement punched a throaty, surprised groan from Victor. Caught off-guard, he could only watch as Yuri began to fuck himself on Victor’s cock, grinding his hips down and mewling obscenely.

 

It took only a few moments for the champion skater to recover, and then he was surging forward to capture Yuri’s lips in a hungry, punishing kiss. One hand rose up to clench Yuri’s wrists tighter where they were bound by Victor’s tie. He quickly reclaimed control, the biting kiss distracting Yuri enough that Victor was able to set his own slow, brutal pace as payback, pulling out almost entirely before ramming back in.

 

“Naughty Yuri,” Victor murmured against Yuri’s lips. Yuri whined. “Is my beautiful boy that desperate for my cock?”

 

Yuri could only nod in acquiescence, each slap of Victor’s hips against his ass forcing a small, broken cry from him. God, Victor felt so good inside him, so _right._ It was comforting, the solid heat stretching him open, filling him. Every withdrawal was a crushing loss, his walls clenching to keep Victor in place. He wanted—needed—Victor, needed him harder and faster and _more._

 

Pleadingly, Yuri lifted his trembling legs to hook around Victor’s waist—tried, in small tugs, to pull him in closer. He felt a small smirk spread against the crook of his neck where Victor had his face buried.

 

“You know the rules,” Victor chided. “You’ve got to use your words.”

 

A small, almost annoyed groan escaped Yuri, chased by a yelp as Victor gave a particularly rough shove. “W-want you,” Yuri managed tremulously. “Please, Victor? Want it faster.”

 

“Oh?” Victor smoothed a hand down Yuri’s flushed face. His self-control was gradually slipping, each little whimper from Yuri’s kiss-red lips chipping at his resolve. “Roll over for me then, baby.”

 

The younger man scrambled to obey, Victor barely managing to pull out before Yuri was turning over. It was a bit of an awkward endeavor, his arms still firmly tied at the wrists.

 

“That’s it, Yuri.” Victor crooned, crowding up behind his boyfriend and gathering handfuls of that tempting ass to knead. “Hands and knees, baby. That’s right. So good for me.”

 

Yuri pushed into the small kisses being sprinkled across his lower back. He looked back at Victor, face flushed and eyes clouded as he wagged his ass invitingly.

 

The sight of Yuri sucked the breath from Victor’s lungs. The younger man looked so deliciously _fucked_ already.

 

“Ready for my cock, Yuri?” Victor’s voice was strained, low and breathless.

 

“Yes, Victor, please, oh…”

 

“Shh.” Victor draped himself over Yuri, cock just barely pushing into that satiny heat. “I’ve got you. I’ll take care of you.”

 

Mindful of Yuri’s pleas, Victor quickly slid the rest of the way in. His boyfriend’s ass was so fucking good; Victor’s mouth hung open in a silent moan, eyes fluttering shut. Those hot, tight walls were doing their best to milk his cock. He huffed a soft breath against the back of Yuri’s neck, taking some of the skin there between blunt teeth and gingerly biting down. Yuri moaned quietly in response, stilling himself and allowing Victor to claim him. Excitement coiled low in his belly.

 

Victor kissed the light mark he’d made on Yuri’s skin before straightening himself. He  swung one leg up, propping it so that his knee was bent, foot pressed flat against the bed. “Beautiful Yuri,” he mumbled—ran an appreciative hand down his boyfriend’s back. “My Yuri.”

 

The words barely had any time to register in Yuri’s mind before Victor was fucking into him relentlessly. Victor withdrew only slightly before pounding back into him, rolling his hips in an almost circular motion to reduce effort and increase speed. The wet slap of their skin meeting resounded above Yuri’s litany of _“mm! mm! mm!”_ and Victor’s low growls.

 

It was incredible, so, so hot and _so fucking dirty_ , Yuri wondered at what a sight they must make right now. His mind quickly went blank when Victor shifted just slightly and found his sweet spot, hitting it with each forward thrust. Yuri sobbed, back arching. He clutched at the bedsheets and began to push desperately back to meet Victor.

 

“Wow,” Victor chuckled, laced with a moan. “Look at you, Yuri.” He picked up the pace, tilting his head back in a groan as Yuri’s hot insides stroked his cock. “F-feel so good.”

 

The words poured warmly over Yuri. His legs shook, head dipping as he lost strength in his arms. “Gonna cum, Victor,” he whined. “Please, can I?”

 

“So soon, Yuri?” Victor pressed a hand to one of his own hips to better steady himself. “It isn't fair if you cum twice before I have even once, is it?”

 

“N-no.” Still, Victor’s untiring rhythm was quickly bringing Yuri to the edge, even with his cock hanging swollen and untouched between his legs. He squirmed, trying to get Victor to ease off a bit, but his boyfriend only reached over to squeeze the back of his neck, keeping him in place.

 

“I know you can last a bit longer, baby,” Victor insisted. “Can't you?”

 

Yuri nodded furiously, wanting more than anything to prove Victor right. He shut his eyes, pressed his forehead down into the pillow, chewed on his lip in an attempt to distract himself from the wicked stretch and slick slide of Victor’s cock in his ass—from the overwhelming pleasure of his prostate being so thoroughly abused.

 

Victor smirked at Yuri’s determination. Silver locks damp with sweat fell over his eyes. “There's my good boy.”

 

Suddenly, Yuri was shooting onto the sheets. He cried out in surprise, back arching and knees buckling as he came. Victor was caught just as off-guard. He hissed sharply through his teeth at Yuri’s ass clenching vice-like around him and doubled over, grimacing against Yuri’s back as he fought back his own orgasm.

 

Yuri’s writhing stopped just in time. Victor was on the verge of letting himself go—of giving in to the temptation to just shoot his load into that sinful heat—when Yuri collapsed onto the mattress. He would have fallen flat onto his belly had Victor not circled his arms around his waist, holding him up from the back. His face still mashed gracelessly into the pillow.

 

The pair was still for a moment. Yuri panted heavily, eventually turning his face to the side to breathe better. He moaned when he felt Victor—still so _hard_ , how had he not cum yet?—slide out of him. Eyes closed, he was only vaguely aware of being maneuvered onto his back, of  his wrists being untied and massaged gently—of soft lips pressing against the marks left on his skin. He sighed and relaxed down into the bed.

 

Victor took Yuri’s cheeks in his hands, unable to resist smushing them a bit as he kissed Yuri’s mouth soundly. He really should be scolding Yuri for his lack of control, but a surge of possessiveness had flooded over him at the sight of his completely fucked out, prone boyfriend. He nuzzled lovingly into the damp black hair, practically purring at Yuri’s little contented moan, and trailed a hand southward across Yuri’s body. He knew the younger man was floating high up in a heavenly post-orgasm haze. As much as he would have loved to cuddle Yuri to sleep in his arms, the erection still throbbing between his legs prompted him to act otherwise. Slowly, cautiously, he dipped his fingers down once more to circle that well-used hole.

 

The response was instantaneous. Yuri snapped immediately from his daze, sitting up with a small yelp and staring incredulously at Victor—who had to bite down  a bark of laughter.

 

“Again?!” Yuri cried.

 

“Don’t be selfish, darling,” Victor pleaded, words dripping honey. “You can’t expect me to finish myself off, can you?” He guided Yuri’s hand down to his own erection.

 

Yuri took in a shaky breath, still pouting beautifully, and gently squeezed the slippery cockhead, earning a strangled moan from Victor. He glanced up, gazing demurely at his coach from beneath his lashes. He was disgustingly good at this innocent act. Even knowing it was a farce—knowing Victor had fucked any remaining semblance of innocence from Yuri’s trembling body months ago—the look went straight to Victor’s cock, made his heart pound and his stomach drop. He grabbed hold of Yuri’s hands and tugged him in, imploring him to scramble into his lap.

 

Yuri obliged, finally smirking  at Victor’s earnest enthusiasm. The champion skater surely was a predator—until it came time to wooing his mate. Then he was all sweetness, all incessant kisses and stroking hands. Yuri giggled as he settled into Victor’s lap and wrapped his legs around the slender waist.

 

“Three’s the charm, Yuri,” Victor said seriously, snuggling and kissing below Yuri’s ear while his hands set to work bringing Yuri’s cock back to attention.

 

“I know,” Yuri answered. A hybrid laugh and sigh shuddered from his mouth—Victor was carefully pumping him, gratefully being wary of his oversensitivity, and sucking hickeys into the junction of his neck and shoulder.

 

“Gorgeous,” Victor mumbled. “Wonderful, gorgeous boy.” Lips trailed around to nip at Yuri’s jugular. “My sweet, beautiful, talented Yuri.”

 

The words had as much effect as Victor’s hands. Yuri was quickly trembling and gripping Victor’s biceps, all of his mirth gone. His thighs shook. He had the fleeting sense to warn, “N-not too high, Victor,” as his boyfriend’s mouth travelled adventurously up to mark more skin.

 

Victor growled lowly into Yuri’s neck. “Let them see.”

 

“Fuck, Victor—”

 

Victor thrust up, cock sliding against Yuri’s, causing them both to groan. From that moment on they were as one being, moving single-mindedly—Yuri shifting onto his knees, Victor pawing for the lube and slicking himself once more; Yuri reaching back to line the head of Victor’s cock up with his entrance, Victor cradling Yuri’s waist in his hands.

 

They sighed heavily as Yuri slid down to take Victor in. Victor watched in reverent awe as every wet, lubed inch of his cock disappeared past that lovely pink rim. Yuri’s head tilted back, exposing the white column of his neck splotched purplish red with Victor’s claiming marks. His cries were nearly silent, more sharp exhalations of breath than anything, but Victor could hear the clicking in Yuri’s throat with each tiny _“ah!”_ pried from him.

 

They writhed almost lazily together, Yuri grinding down on Victor’s cock while Victor gave little aborted thrusts up into him. Sweat rolled down Yuri’s temple; the exhaustion from his past two orgasms and an impending third slowly crept up on him, but with Victor so perfect and snug inside him he was helpless to stop the movement of his body, the slow undulation of his hips. The steady arms that had encircled his waist kept him grounded. He dipped his head forward to press his cheek to Victor’s.

 

The stretch of his ass and the friction his trapped cock recieved rubbing between their bodies would have been enough to tip Yuri over the edge for a final time; as it was, Victor— _the peacock_ , Yuri thought absently—had to show off his expertise once more by getting his feet under him and angling his hips just so. Yuri nearly choked, his eyes screwing shut.

 

“Victor!” he sobbed.

 

“That’s right, baby,” Victor cooed. “Let’s cum together.”

 

Yuri could only nod and quiver weakly as he lost control of his body, simply wiggling down onto Victor’s cock as his boyfriend took on the brunt of the work for this final stretch. The breath was knocked out of Yuri with each of Victor’s quick, upward thrusts.

 

“So good, Yuri.” Victor, the overachiever, began to murmur lovingly into Yuri’s ear. “Always so tight for me, aren’t you? Treat me so well, darling— _mmh._ ” The pleasure cresting on him was wiping his mind, making him nearly incoherent, but he babbled on. “Beautiful boy, my beautiful Yuri, that’s right, cum on my cock, darling, make me cum, oh, _fuck—”_

 

“Close, Victor,” Yuri uttered. “Close, close, gonna cum—”

 

“That’s right, Yuri, cum for me, _oh God,_ I’m going to fill you up—”

 

“Want it, Victor, want you—”

 

Victor took in breath to respond but all that came from his mouth was a long, broken moan as he emptied himself into Yuri’s ass. He squeezed Yuri tight in his arms, hearing the other man’s sob and feeling the wet heat coat their stomachs. Slick, hot walls wrung him dry; he could only shudder and press his mouth to Yuri’s collarbone.

 

He wasn’t aware of his ears ringing until the tinny sound died away. Then Victor blinked slowly and slid his arms away from Yuri’s waists, straightening himself. Yuri leaned fully against him. If Victor thought his boyfriend had been fucked out before, he was mistaken—this Yuri was completely gone, glassy gaze distant as if he were witnessing some future scene taking place before him.

 

Victor might have laughed if he didn’t feel so fiercely protective. He cradled Yuri close, leaning gingerly back against the headboard and bringing Yuri on top of him as went. He was careful to keep himself inside of Yuri, though his cock was beginning to soften—he knew the younger man took comfort in being connected and would lift himself from Victor’s cock when he was ready. Then Victor would clean them both up and tuck Yuri into the sheets, holding him against his chest the way he knew Yuri liked.

 

“Hnn.”

 

The sound was just audible, smothered as it was against Victor’s pecs. Yuri’s hand twitched.

 

“Darling?” Victor sang. He rubbed Yuri’s shoulders. “Are you back?”

 

A small inhale, followed by a little cough. Victor moved his massage to Yuri’s neck. He was about to ask again, when:

 

“Was good.”

 

Victor couldn’t stop the grin from spreading wide across his face. “What was that, baby?”

 

“Good,” Yuri repeated, voice quiet and almost grumpy like a child being jostled from a nap. “Felt good, Victor.”

 

“I’m glad, Yuri. It was good for me too. _You_ were good.”

 

Yuri preened, shivering delightedly. He seemed to have come down enough now. After delivering a quick peck to the top of his head, Victor made to sit up—only for Yuri to groan in protest.

 

“Not yet?” Victor asked softly.

 

Yuri shook his head.

 

“Okay, Yuri.” Victor settled his cheek back against Yuri’s hair, knowing better than to argue. “But don’t complain if we wake up sticky.”

 

Yuri grunted noncommittally, mushing his cheek further into Victor’s chest, and Victor could only laugh. He was going to _keep_ this one, Victor decided. Keep him for as long as Yuri would have him. The words had never come to the forefront of his mind in such a way before, but Victor had always known them to be true—ever since that first meeting.

 

Victor closed his eyes, smiling into that soft black hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Yuri would make a great cockwarmer...
> 
> Come visit me~  
> twitter: @xaipurin  
> tumblr: @xaihime


End file.
